


His Girl (Coffee Shop AU)

by mysterysiria



Series: Teen Wolf Coffee Shop AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: Stiles calls you to meet with him at the local coffee shop, Beans & Buds.





	His Girl (Coffee Shop AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, requested by an Anon Reader from Tumblr.

My professor is discussing Abraham Maslow’s Hierarchy of Needs and I think my mind is about to fall asleep before my eyes could. My phone vibrates when a message comes through.

Stiles: Heeey, baby. What time do you get off of school today? Mine just ended.

You: In a bit. This is my last class today

Stiles: That’s it? No baby for me? :(

You: Sorry baby…just trying not to get caught texting ;)

Stiles: Just pretend you’re listening. Nod when he sounds like he’s making a point.

You: Stiles? Why did you text me?

Stiles: Yeah. Wanted to grab some coffee with you. Beans & Buds after class?

You: Sure baby. xx

Stiles: Now stop looking at your phone or you’ll get caught. Kidding. See you my sweet little angel xo

I try not to smile at his last message so I just cover my mouth with one hand. After my class, I drive to that coffee shop Stiles mentioned in his text. When I arrive and park, I already see his blue Jeep parked right in front of the coffee shop. Beans & Buds has only one entrance and when I enter the door, I instantly smell the flowers coming from the doorway on the left, leading to the flower shop.

I realize I’m distracted by the smell of the flowers and I turn my head back to my front to look for Stiles in the coffee shop. Just when my eyes land on his familiar figure, his head turn to my direction and he smiles. With a green highlighter still on his mouth, he waves at me and I approach him. He removes the highlighter from his mouth and makes sure he’s decent before he plants a kiss on my lips.

“Hey…there’s my girl,” He says putting one arm on my back as he kisses me a peck. “Was class okay?”

“Yeah. A bit boring, but nothing stressful. How was your day?” I ask him the way I always do.

“Terrible. My least favorite professor is grilling me. She said I need to catch up on reading,” Stiles says and points at his opened book filled with highlights all over the pages. “But I’m all better now,” He adds, his eyes glued to mine. “I’m gonna go get you your coffee, okay? Just sit tight.” He stands up and pats my head before heading to the counter.

Moments later, he comes back with my coffee and places it on the table. Stiles and I catch up on our day more and I tell him where I plan on working part-time. Our conversation covers lots of things in between. Stiles tends to talk about something else while we’re still talking about something.

I spot a woman coming out of the flower shop carrying the most beautiful arrangement of flowers I’ve ever seen. “Hey, how much do you think that costs?” My eyes don’t leave the woman until she disappears from my sight. “God, those flowers must be really expensive. I wonder what - “

“I love you.”

I think my heart stopped. My breath got short as I hear those words in the background of my own voice. I finally look back at my boyfriend who looks at me goofily. His smile is different right now, and I think mine is too. It feels different. I can feel my face warm up as he slowly grabs my hand and kisses the back of it.

“I mean it. I love you, Y/N.” His voice is now deeper and it breaks when he says my name. “You don’t have to say it back now if -” I cover his mouth with my hand before he starts rambling, realizing he caught me off-guard.

“I wanna say it back now,” I tell him, removing my hand from his mouth. “I love you too, you goof. And I mean it,” I say to him. The words feel new when they come out of my mouth. 

“That I’m a goof?” Stiles asks me. I laugh with him and say, “Yeah, you’re a goof. My lovable little goof.”

“That’s not fair. You’re my sweet little angel. But why am I your lovable little goof?”

I hold his face and gently caress his cheek with his thumb. “Because, Stiles, I love you, and you’re goofy. And I love it that you’re goofy.” His bashful smile just becomes the sweetest little thing (and still goofy though) after hearing that.

I give him a kiss long enough to make him feel that I do feel the same way he does. At this point, I don’t care who’s looking at us.

 


End file.
